This Animal I Have Become
by ninjago1019
Summary: Jay gets hit by Garmadons mega weapon, and gets turned into a...he gets stabbed with a needle and has to find a cure so he can make it...will he get back to his old self of will he fail. So please read,first Fanfiction so please don't hate ) (This Summary sucks, but the story is awesome, I hope)
1. What Animal?

**JAY POV-**

I was playing video games with Lloyd and Kai, and Zane was meditating, Cole was sitting on a bean bag watching us, and Nya was sitting on the other couch (pretend there's another couch) watching us also watching us, we kept playing until Lloyd won "whoo! Ha-ha I win!" said Lloyd bragging.

"Yeah but we will get you this time" said Kai, but before we could start another game Sensei came on the intercom "you all are needed up here this instant" he said then hung up; we all looked at each other than shrugged.

We all ran up to the bridge, "is something the matter Sensei?" asked Zane, "Garmadon and the serpentine are in Jamanicai village, making it all chaos, so hurry ninja" Said Sensei, "yes Sensei" we all said in unison and we jumped of the deck and we ran to the village.

"Jay and Kai you go after the snakes on the west side" said Cole "yeah let's go!" yelled Kai and we ran off to the were the snaked were, we saw a lot of them run into the forest "after them!" I yelled, and we ran after them and they all stopped and turned around.

They looked at us then out of the middle stepped Garmadon with his mega weapon, and pointed it at me, and it shot in a spit seconds worth of time, and I couldn't move out of the way fast enough and it hit me, and everything went black….

**Here is my first chapter and story, please don't hate. R&R ;)**


	2. A Wolf

**KAI **

I watched Jay fall to the ground, unconscious. I heard a bunch of snakes laughing. So I looked up at them and glared. They all stopped laughing and ran.

"Hey! Get back here!" I yelled. I ran after them and ended up tackling Garmadon, and pinned him down and sat on top of him." What did you do to my friend!?" I yelled.

"Oh you mean _the blue one_? Well he's going to be scratching his rear end for a while" he said aggressively. I looked up and muttered "Rear end?" Then I looked down and he got his hand free and punched me right in my face.

"OW!" I said as I tumbled backwards. I looked up at Garmadon to see him running. I got up and started running after him, when I saw a flash of white pass me…

**JAY POV-**

I woke up feeling weird, I looked around and saw Kai get punched in the face. I watched him fall backwards, and Garmadon got up and started running "here is my chance" I said. I hopped up and charged after him.

I ran faster than I normally did, and I felt furrier, but kept running.

I tackled Garmadon, he flailed his arms around and pushed me off, and he took off running again. This time I bit his arm. I tasted blood so I let go and I spit it out. I felt someone grab me, and then threw me.

I hit the ground, and looked up to see them gone. I looked back down at my feet and realized they weren't feet….they were paws!

They were goldish…wait change that, I was all white with golden front paws, and a gold tipped tail and white back paws with yellow lightning bolts on my back! *jumps up and freaks out* "Ahh what! Huh! What happened to me!" I yelled, "Um is that you Jay" a voice asked me I turned around and saw Kai standing there bewildered.

"Ya why" I asked "well it's just that you're…"

_A __**Wolf**__…._

"I'm a wolf how is that even possi- then before I could say the rest "Bang" I looked at Kai "did you hear that" I asked him.

"no I didn't hear anything" he said it like I was stupid or something "well I did and we better go help" I said. I took off in the direction I heard it from. "wait Jay" "no you hurry because I think it is Zane and Cole" I yelled over my shoulder.

I ran, and I dodged trees and jumped over logs. After a few seconds of that, I smelled snakes, Cole and Zane.

That made me run up further and I saw Skalidor was holding Cole down and trying to stick a needle with purple stuff in it.

I ran up to him and shoved Cole out of the way at the right time for him, but i felt someone stick me with it.


	3. A tired Jay Is Not Good

I yelped and turned to see Fangtom, "hey were did your little friend Skalidor go?" I taunted. He just glared at me, I jumped up and bit him he shrieked and punched me in my face "OW!"" that hurt" I jumped at him again but missed I felt like I was losing energy.

_I haven't even fought that much and yet I'm already tired_ I thought while jumping at him again, and I nipped his arm, he then hit me with his tail, and I hit the ground and tried to get up but I couldn't.

Then he came over holding a blade "well little puppy, it looks like you need to run home to your momma" he said smugly, "Did you just call me a puppy! Do I look like a puppy to you?!" And with that I hopped up and tackled him growling in his face.

"What do you want to do now, pet me because I'm a little puppy!" I yelled "N-No you're a b-big strong wolf" he stammered, "that's better" I said and I hopped off of him and he got up and slithered away.

I looked around and saw that everybody was staring at me. "What?!" I yelled and attacked another snake, and after a few minutes we had them all gone.

But I started to get tired again; I started panting and stuck my tongue out. Zane, Kai, and Cole walked over to me, Zane and Cole had their jaws dropped and mouth open.

'hey guys this is Jay" Kai introduced, "hey…guys" I managed to pant out, "um...hey Jay" said Cole, "yes hello Jay" said Zane.

"Well…well we better get back and asks Sensei" said Cole "yeah lets go, the sooner you get turned back the better" Kai added. Zane just looked at me _probably thinking about how this was possible_ I thought.

We walked back to the bounty, to see Sensei, Nya, and Lloyd waiting for us.

They all gasped when they saw me I just jogged up to Nya and she knelt down and I licked her face, "so who is your friend Kai" she asked "wait I' m not his pet" I said she just looked at me.

"Sensei, Lloyd and Nya this is Jay" said Cole "is this true" asked Sensei we all nodded, "ok then follow me and we will figure this out."

He said we all started walking down through the bounty hallway when I say our room and snuck in there and tried to get on my bed but, I was too weak, so I climbed onto Cole's bed and I fell asleep.

**Hope this is good =) **

**R&R**


	4. A Evil Plan

**COLE POV-**

We followed Sensei to the kitchen, we got there and he motioned for us to sit, we all sat "wonder if he knows how to turn Jay back" I whisper to Kai, "hmm I don't know but knowing Sensei he's always got a plan" he answered in return.

"Now that I have you all in here- wait were is Jay" said Sensei. We all looked around to not see him, "um…maybe he is in our room" I suggested.

'yes he could be there, Cole, Zane and Kai, you go check" he said (Sensei said).

"Yes Sensei" we said and left to go to our room.

**KAI POV-**

We waked down the hallway to our room, Cole opens the door, and we walk in, Cole stops in his tracks with his mouth open, me and Zane start snickering, "why is he sleeping in my bed?!" Cole half yelled/whispered.

"Maybe because he is tired" said Zane "he is probably worn out from saving Cole earlier" I added.

"Well let's just let him sleep" Cole said reluctantly. We walked out and back to where Sensei and Nya are, "well did you find him?" asked Nya.

'Yeah, he's sleeping on Coles bed' I said Cole just stands there with his arms crossed "hmpf" he grunts.

"Anyways let's find a way to fix him" he said changing the subject, and we all sat down and started to figure it out.

**(Somewhere in a cave) **

**GARMADONS POV- **

"Well who did you stick the needle into" I asked Skales, "Fangtom said he stuck it into the blue one which is now the wolf" he said.

"Hmm this is good that means he will be very mentally and physically unstable" I said. "What was that purple stuff anyway' he asked. "I guess I haven't told you yet" I sighed. "it is a special substance that makes the place where you stuck it burn like it's on fire, and you also get a strange allusions in your head telling you to hurt the ones you love and care about" I said.

"Hmm this should be good then" he said than he slithered away.

**Hope you liked my first chapter with Garmadons POV**

**R&R**** =)**


	5. Hmm

**JAY POV-**

I heard some small voices, I sighed. _I better get up before it gets any later_ I thought. So I opened my left eye and looked around the room I was all a different color/colors.

"why is everything black and white, today but yesterday it was normal" I said. I looked around _wow I'll have to ask Zane about this _,_my side really burns, too but I think I can handle I I thought_.

I got up and walked into the bath room and put my forepaws up on the sink railing and looked into the mirror, 'I look so fluffy and I feel so fluffy" I said.

I got down and walked out of the room and hit my side on the wall "OW!" "ok it feels like I am on fire" I whine.

I look at my side and realize that this was the same place I got stuck with a needle, and that spot on my side was purple! "ok note to self don't get hit or touched there" I barked to myself.

I walked the rest of the way without hurting myself, and when I got there everybody was talking about Garmadon and the mega weapon.

I just stop and stare at them they look so weird in black and white.

"hey guys" I say, "hey Jay" they all say, "do you feel any better' asked Zane "yeah I feel good" said, halfway lying because my side still burned, and I went and and sat in a corner watching them talk.

Then a voice in my head says _kill them, you have the chance, just do it now while there all disracted_. _What No! _I yelledin my mind, and the voice went away.

After a few minutes Zane went into the kitchen and came out with some food, and everybody started eating, and talking a little. I just sit there and then I see a black mass right in front of me, and I think Zane sees it too, because he stopped eating and just staring at it.

I stand up and it backs away a little, but then it starts smiling a really creepy one, then it gains confidence and takes a step closer. Then a low growl erupts from my throwt and everybody stops and stares at me.

Then the black mist go's straight into me, and makes my side burn like crazy "um…Jay are you ok" Nya asked "yeah" I lied. Then Sensei looks straight at me and says "Jay tell us exactly what you saw" "I-I saw a b-black m-mass" I studderd

"Hmm" is all he says.

**Presto another chapter! Hope you liked this one because this story isn't over yet!**

**R&R**


	6. please read! author Note

**Um… this sounds dumb but I need Ideas so if you have any PM me please so I can post the next chapter ASAP! =)**


	7. Does He Regret?

**JAY POV-**

**(the next morning)**

I woke up, to see everybody just getting up, well besides Cole he was cooking some sort of food that, as far as I could smell it was gross.

I stood up but the whole left side of me was burning with pain, I just laid back down wincing. 'Jay you better get up or you'll miss breakfast" said Zane. 'yeah I know, but my side-" but before I could say the rest somethingwas telling me to _Kill Them._

I just shook my head and hopped up and limped out of there as quik as I could. I limped out and saw Nya, sitting in the kitchen looking at some sort of paper, and then something came over me and I jumped at her baring my teeth.

Then I did the worst thing I could of imagined…

I-I bit her. I sank my teeth into her arm and she screamed and punched me in straight into my nose and I was covered in blood my white coat now has red blood stains all over it and my nose is bleeding too.

She looked at me with horror, 'Nya I-I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, she looked at me "Jay why did you do this" she said.

I flinched when she said it. Then I heard footsteps running down the hall, I knew it was the guys. _I have to get out of here or I might not get out of here at all _I thought.

I then looked over at Nya who seemed to be crying "I'm soo sorry Nya" I said loud enough to hear, then I jumped up and landed on the board beams that were all throughout the ship.

I looked down and she was looking at me tears in her eyes, she was also clutching her arm. I then smiled really big so it would expose my teeth, she just started crying again, I then I ran throught the beams and stopped at the end one above Sensei's room and sat there on a beam "why am I being like this; one moment I feel sad, the next I fell angry and want to laugh when I see others hurt and crying" I barked to myself.

**KAI POV-**

Me and Zane wer walking out of our room when we heard a scream "Nya!" I yell and we take off running down the hallway, and into the kitchen. It was all messed up and I saw Nya "Nya! Who did this to you" I asked. But before she could answer cole cam busting into the room "Nya are you ok?" he asked. She shook her head, "who did this to you" I asked again. She looked up and me and whisperd…

…_Jay__**.**_

**Hope this chapter was good ;)**

**R&R**


	8. Why Jay Why?

**KAI POV-**

"Jay did this to you?!" I yelled. She nodded, "Zane you take Nya to the infirmary, and Kai come with me; were going to get an explanation" Cole explained. "Alright let's go get him!" I yelled, and we climbed up to where Jay was.

**JAY POV- **

I heard Kai yell, and then I saw them come up the same way I did. "I've got to get out of here" I mumbled.

I jumped down from my spot where I was sitting, almost landing on Sensei who was meditating. Then he looked at me and I looked at him back.

Then I ran until I got to the infirmary. I stopped and stood in front of the door watching Zane, Nya saw me and gasped, Zane turned around, and jumped back, he got into a fighting stance. "sorry guys" I said. Then I ran to the top deck of the bounty, and over towards the side.

I turned around to see the guys and Sensei come running out. I growled at them, "Jay don't jump!" yelled Cole. **(A/N there in the bounty and it is flying, too)**

"Sorry guys, but this is _the Animal I Have Become_" I said.

Then I jumped and I felt the wind rushing through my fur, I heard the yelling coming from the bounty, but then it was washed away after I went through the clouds, I somehow hit a bird and it knocked me out of my concentration.

I then hit a tree and hit the ground hard, and I felt a lot of pain in my stomach and my right back leg. I got up and I was limping and my breathing was heavy which made me cringe at every movement. But after about 2 minute of walking, I found a cave.

I limped towards back and laid down, "ugg…I probably broke a few ribs and my leg, but at least I won't hurt my friends now" I said to myself, then I put my head in my paws and fell I asleep.

**ZANE POV-**

"I-I can't believe he jumped" said Cole sadly, "I sense that he is still alive but hurt very badly" I said. "Hmm…If he is hurt then all of you need to go and find him" said Sensei, "Yes Sensei" we said. Then he left and Nya come walking out with a bandage on her arm. "hey Nya, does your arm fell any better" asked Cole "yeah but where's Jay" she asked.

"H-he jumped" said Kai with a hint of sadness, And she gasped. But at that time, the same question was running through our heads; _Why Jay why?_

**Ha! Another chapter, hope you like because it took a little thinking to do this one but you know whatever, but hope you like!**** R&R!**


	9. Will He Live

**COLE POV-**

"I Still can't believe that he jumped" I said. "yes Cole, none of us can, well maybe except Kai" Zane whispered to me, that made me laugh "I heard that" Kai said annoyed.

"yeah well lets just find him, I said while getting off the bounty because it landed, "Ok Kai you go and search that way, Zane you search the other, and I'll get this other way" I said as I gestured towards the different parts of the forest, "and find him before it starts raining, and meet up at the bounty and contack us so Zane can help him as soon as he can, because if we don't who knows if he'll make it"

"Ninja-go" we yelled and ran off in our given directions.

**JAY POV-**

I felt something hit my head so lifted my head and looked around "who's there" I said, I felt it hit my head again and I looked up to see some small rocks were falling on me "jeez, fine I get you don't want me here'.

Got up very weakly and I limped to the mouth of the cave, and it was raining. "oh-well, might as well go" I mumbled. I limped for about 10 minutes, and I was getting pretty tired.

"ugg… how can I still be alive, my stomach hurts, and so does my leg" I barked really loud, and I laid on the ground panting from pain and nervousness, and I laid there and I felt like I was going to die.

**KAI POV-**

I was walking for a little bit in the rain soaking wet "why Jay why did you bite Nya and jump-" I started to say before I heard a loud bark and I realized it was Jay, "Jay!" I yelled and I took off running in that direction, I saw a white wolf laying all broken by a tree.

"Jay!" and I jogged forward and bent down and petted him even know it was strange, he opened hit eyes a little "Kai Is that you" he asked, his voice was barely audible, "yeah I said" he dropped his head and could still hear him breathing but it was very weak.

"Just hold on Jay and I'll get you back so Zane can fix you up" I said while picking him up, he didn't say anything and, his body went limp.

**Heyo! Another chapter, don't worry I'll update soon so yeah!**

**Is he alive or not? ****R&R**** to find out!**


	10. A Way

**KAI POV-**

"Jay!" I yelled but he didn't move, "oh man I've got to get him back to the bounty and quick, but I also got to call Cole, too" I said. So I pulled out my phone and called him.

C=Cole & K=Kai

K: Cole I've found him, but he went limp in my arms!

C: What! Get him back to the bounty as fast as you can, and I'll get Zane and we'll meet you there.

K: ok but hurry! And bye!

C:bye!

I hang up the phone and start running and the rain is making it hard not to slip.

I keep running and the bounty is with in my sites. "Just hold on Jay, everything will-whoa!" I said as I slipped and I put my hand out and tried to catch myself but I hit my wrist and there was a 'crack' sound and Jay went sliding through the mud. "Jay! I'm coming!" I said I got up and picked him up ignoring the major pain in my right hand.

"ok Jay were almost there" I said while trying to get up the rope to the deck of the bounty.

**COLES POV-**

I called Zane and we met up on the bounty and were now waiting for Kai "I hope he is ok" I said anxiously, "do not worry Cole, I sense that they're coming" said Zane calmly. "ok if you say so" I added, and then we saw Kai coming with Jay they both looked covered in mud, "Kai!' we both yelled and helped him onto the ship" and he handed Jay to me, and we ran down to the infirmary.

We sat there waiting for Zane to come out with the results, but I noticed Kai was holding his right wrist, "hey Kai why you holding your wrist" I asked, "um… I dunno" he lied, "whatever" I said while rolling my eyes.

**ZANES POV-**

I was checking over Jay when, I scanned him and I figured out what was broken; two ribs his back leg and a slightly fractured nose, and he was also unconscious, but he was barely breathing which I couldn't entirely figure out why, so I scanned him over and I figured out a few more problems he had a rib puncturing his lung and he had a strange purple spot on his side which I couldn't figure it out.

Then I saw sensei walk in "hello Sensei" I greeted, "hello Zane have you figured out what is wrong with him" he asked, 'yes and I'm sorry but I can't fix him until he is a human again because it is to risky, and we better turn him back soon or he won't make it" "hmm then I know a way to turn him back" he said.

**Hope you like ****R&R ****peeps!**


	11. A Few Lame Sensei Jokes

**ZANE POV-**

"what do you mean Sensei?" I asked, "I know a way to get rid of the purple spot on his side and how to fix his appearance too" he said "but me and Nya will have to go get it" but Sensei won't it be difficult?" I asked. *Sensei chuckles* "oh it's a lot easier than you imagine" and when he said that he walked out.

"ok?" and then Nya walks in "why Hello Nya" I say "hey Zane, I see you found Jay" yes, but he is hurt and Sensei needs you I think, and I think its urgent" "oh, ok see you around then" she said and then walked out, but after she left I saw Jay tense up a little "hmm maybe he felt her presence and didn't want her to leave" I whispered to myself.

But I just shrugged it off and went to see what the others were doing.

**NYA POV-**

I found Sensei waiting for me "hey Sensei what do you need me for" I asked, "you and me are going to my 'favorite place' and getting a cure for Jay" he said "ok then lets go" and we rode the motor cycle to his 'favorite place' and went inside. "Hello Mystake, we need a few types of tea" he said "alright what do you need' she asked grumpily "Reversal tea, and Cureness tea" he answered .

"ok let me see what I can find" she went to the back and brought out two pots and we paid and then we drove back to the bounty.

**At the bounty (NO ONES POV-)**

Cole got sick of Kai holding his hand and he walked over to Kai "Kai let me see your hand" he said, "No!" Kai yelled "ok then let us do this the hard way" said Cole and he grabbed Kai's wrist/arm and pulled "Ow! Kai screamed. "Zane Fix Kai" yelled Cole and Zane walked into the room "what do you need" he asked.

"I need for you to fix Kai" he yelled, "ok" he said and he walked over to Kai and stuck an needle in Kai's arm "ow" he said and then he instantly fell asleep "well that was easy" said Cole relieved, "yeah now help me get him to the infirmary" said Zane while trying to lift Kai.

They both picked him up and set hit on another table in theinfirmary "ok Zane whats wrong with him" said Cole, "that's easy; broken wrist" Zane said simply, "who broke a wrist and why is Kai in here sleeping" asked Nya as her and Sensei walked in with the tea. "Kai broke his wrist and he wouldn't cooperate so Zane made him sleep with anesthetic ,and why do you have tea" Cole questioned.

"It is for Jay, and btw have any of you checked on him to see if he is still ok" Sensei asked, and everybody turned their heads that way to see him still in him the same position and Sensei just chuckled.

**Hope you like this chapter, BTW jay will have his POV in the next chapter, ****R&R**** and then your awesome!**


	12. The Storm Clouds Have Gone Away

**COLEs POV-**

I watched Zane fix up Kai's hand "how do you know how to do that" I asked. ""maybe it's because I'm a Nindroid" he said sarcastically. "yeah whatever, but is Jay gonna be ok?" I asked "that I cannot tell, but lets go, and let them rest"

Ok' and we left and went back to our room and went to the kitchen.

**KAIS POV-**

I opened my eyes and looked around and I'm in the infirmary, then I looked at my hand which had a red cast on it "great now I can't train" I said then I looked over at Jay and I hopped off my bed and ran over there "oh Jay, please be ok, because I don't know what Nya would do, and I can't stand to see her heart broken" I whispered

**JAYS POV-**

I heard somebody say Nya so I opened my eyes a little but I couldn't see very well but I do see a blurry red figure but I knew it was Kai, "Kai, I don't think I am going to make it so please keep Nya strong for me and don't worry-" I whispered "Jay! Don't go, Nya and all of us your brothers will be sad and Sensei too"

"yeah but I don't feel any better, and-" then my eyelids dropped.

Then next thing I knew I am going through a bunch of sparkly stuff and then I'm a flying down a flashing tunnel , then I everything seemed to stop, and I was foating, then a bright white flash then darkness then another bright flash then I saw… a bunch of big black wolves are standing around me in a circle.

They all were smiling, and that was making them look like there snarling, and I think they are "what happened?" I asked. "you my friend have _died, _and my name is Sparta by the way, and this is my pack, we are the leaders of the underworld" said Sparta. "ha the underworld, did you know that there is a way to get- wait did you say I was DEAD!" I howled.

"yeah another wolf growled and you are a white wolf not black which means you're the enemy!" said another, then they started to attack me, I dodged there attacks until one hit me making me fall then before he could make the final blow, a of white wolf stood in front of me, protecting me from there blows but then all the black ones retreated and she walked up to me a she was a large white wolf "hello and sorry that they tried to attack you, BTW my name is Silver" she said, "hi and can you help me get back to my body and my friends! I asked. "yes but let's go back to where we belong…

**KAIS POV-**

I saw his eyes drop then his chest stopped moving, "oh my gosh I got to get Zane' I mumbled, I took off running and tripped over a bucket and went flying into the stairs, "ow" I whispered, then I ran into the kitchen where everybody was, they all stopped and looked at me "hey Kai what's wrong" asked Cole,

"J-Jay h-he's gone' I managed to get out everybody gasped besides Sensei , then we all ran down to where he was, and we all surrounded his lifeless body and Zane checked his vitals and hung his head low. Then he looked at us and said;

_The storm clouds have gone away._


	13. Two new Freinds

**For all who was confused on what **_**The Storm Clouds Have Gone Away **_**means, Jay is the lightning in the storm and the storm is gone and so is Jay, so I kinda hope that answers some of the questions…anyway onto the story!**

**NOBODYS POV-**

Nya left the room crying her heart out, Cole, Kai and Zane went to their room, and Sensei stayed in there stroking Jays slightly blood stained and covered in mud fur.

He had shed a few tears, "oh hopefully this will turn out alright" he said and then left to go to his room.

**W/ NYA-**

Nya stood there looking up at the moon with teary eyes (A/N it has turned night time) "oh Jay…please come back we need you, I need you" she whispered.

Then she laid on her bed and cried.

**W/ THE GUYS-**

Cole way laying on his bed playing with a spoon, Zane was meditating, and Kai was sitting on his bed trying to get his cast off.

"you know Kai, if you get that off Zane is gonna have to put another one on and he'll leave out the pain killer" said Cole with his voice wavering.

Kai didn't say anything he just crossed his arms and grunted still facing the opposite direction.

"are you guys sad" Cole asked, Zane nodded and Kai just laid back and stared at the celling above his bunk, Cole just sighed "whatever" he said and went back to playing with his spoon, "I just hope he's happy".

**Somewhere in the clouds**

**JAY POV-**

I followed Silver back to this weird place, it had a lot of grass and a few caves with wolves sleeping in them, then Silver turned around and looked at me, "I need you to stay here and don't go too far" she said and her voice was stern yet showed kindness.

"ok" I said and then she ran off, after a few minutes I got bored so I started wondering around, then I ran two wolves, the one looked as old as I was but the other looked younger, and there both just as curious as me, "hey said the female "I'm Hannah and this is Noah" she gestured to her friend"

Noah was grey with a few darker grey spots and he was a lot smaller than me and Hannah, I think he is a wolf pup, and Hannah was tan, with some darker tan on her back, she was a little smaller than me, but bigger than Noah.

"hey, nice to meet you and my name is Jay" I said "what are you doing here?" asked Noah, "waiting to go back to my body" I responded, "cool so are we!" Noah howled, "calm down Noah, we don't want to scare him" Hannah scolded.

"no its fine, I'm kinda used to it, How long have you been here?" I asked "about an hour" said Hannah "Hey maybe we could go back to our bodies at the same time" suggested Noah.

"yeah" I agreed "and you guys could come live with me and my friends" I said, "yeah can we Hannah?!" Noah pleaded "sure why not, but first you part human arnt you" she asked "well yeah I was a human until this evil guy turned me into a wolf"

"yeah but there one catch that I've heard about human who get turned into wolves" said Noah

Me and Hannah looked at him "wow Noah I didn't know you were that smart" Hannah reamarked.

"hey!" he whined, "just kidding so what is the catch" she asked. "that they have the will power to turn into a human or a wolf" he stated. "cool! This is-" then me and Hannah saw Silver creep up behind Noah.

"ah I see you have met each other, that is good because you guys are going to earth to live once again" she said. "ahh! who's behind me" Noah yelped running towards us.

Silver just laughed.

**Back at the bounty**

**STILL NOBODIES POV-**

Everybody was still sad, and hey jut stayed in the same place not bothering to move, Kai had fallen asleep with his arm in a cast hanging over the side of the bunk, but Cole and Zane still were up.

"hey Zane you want to watch TV" Cole asked, "sure why not" said Zane who seemed a little happier.

They both got up and turned the TV on and they sat in a different bean bag chair, Cole sat in a black one and Zane sat in a white one, and watched TV for a while, til they fell asleep.

**Hope you like this chapter, ****R&R**** about Hannah and Noah, and how do you like them?**


	14. Good bye's and Good Riddance

**Sorry I haven't update for a while, but I did today, but before I could write it I had to go play with my bunny...hehe, now onto the story!**

**JAYS POV-**

"Yay! Were going back to earth, and I can't wait see my friends again and-" I howled .

"but you, can't see Noah or Hannah ever again" Silver interrupted "why can't we miss" said Noah. "because it is forbidden for wolves to see each other, after they have been here, and then returned to earth" she explained.

"wait so me and Noah cant be together any more?!" Hannah cried. "no you two can be together but you two will have to go back to were you bodies were last, and Jay cannot come" Silver said as she gestured to me.

"but then what will I do?" I asked, "that's easy, I will take Hannah and Noah back to there bodies, and Jake will take you back to your body" Silver said, 'oh ok-wait who's Jake" I asked.

"he is my friend" she said, then she howled really loud. Then she lowered her head and whispered in my ear "he is a bit spunky, but that's why I picked him to take you because your just as crazy as him"

"I am?" I asked "yeah and here he comes now" she said while pointing him with her snout. He is all black with a white splotch on his chest.

"hey!" he said as he ran up, "hey Jake I need you to take Jay here back to his body" Silver explained. "ok lets get going little bro" he barked, "hey I'm not little" I argued, *Jake laughs* "oh well lets go" and then he took off running.

I turned around at looked at Hannah and Noah who were just leaving. "bye guys!" I yelled, "Bye Jay!' they both yelled while walking with Silver and then I race off to catch up to Jake.

He stopped running and dug a hole so deep we could see the earth, which was really far down. "um Jake how are we going to get back?" I barked.

"you'll see" he said then he push me off and then I was hurtling through the air "ahhh!" I yelled, then I heard Jake "Whohoo!" I looked up and saw him flying though the air right behind me.

**Back at the bounty**

**NYAS POV-**

I opened my eyes from where I was on my bed and looked around I was really early, "huh guess I must have fell asleep , I thought about getting up but it made me fall asleep again.

**In the guys room **

**NOBODIES POV-**

Kai woke up and looked around, everybody was still asleep, then he looked down at his cast _I gotta get this off_ he thought then he jumped out of his bed, and crept out the door, not making a sound.

Then he ran to the infirmary and dug through the stuff on the shelve until he found a pair of scissors, _this will work_ he thought the after about 10 minutes he got it off.

He looked at his hand it was all swelled up, "oh well" he muttered then he threw his cast out the window and thought_ good riddance._

**Here is another chapter…****R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ninjago characters (this go's for all the previous chapters too)**

**Claimer: but I do own Hannah, Noah, Sparta, Silver and Jake**

**At the bounty**

**Still nobodies POV-**

Kai snuck out of the infirmary and headed for the kitchen but before he got there someone said "what are you doing up Kai?" said an elderly voice, Kai whipped around and saw it was only Sensei, 'oh I was…uhh going for a walk" Kai answered.

"hmm…very well but be back soon, because Zane is cooking" Sensei said then went back to his room, "ok…whew that was close, well I guess I'm going for a walk" Kai whispered to himself and then he turned around and walked out onto the deck.

Then he walked over to the edge and hopped off, luckily Sensei had landed the bounty over night, he landed on the ground softly, and began to walk through the nearby forest.

**Back at the bounty**

**COLES POV-**

I woke and looked around; Kai wasn't in his bunk, so I got out of the bean bag chair that I was sitting in.

Then I walked over to Zane and shook him, his eyes flashed open "hey Cole", "hey Zane it's your turn to cook remember?" "Yes" then he got up and we got dressed and I went to find Kai, while Zane cooks breakfast.

I walk into the infirmary, and look around but I only see a few medical supplies out and jay's lifeless body.

I walk over to his body and start stroking him, "oh jay why did you have to get by the mega weapon?" I asked softly, while holding in my tears. He felt somewhat alive but I knew he wasn't.

I stopped petting him, I realized how weird it was, I then walk over to the medical bench and don't see hardly anything but a pair of scissors and a small piece of red fabric.

_Probably Kai's _I thought" wait where's Kai at" I said, then I rushed out of there and into Sensei's room, "Sensei! Kai-", "yes Cole Kai went for a walk now go help Zane so I can meditate" he said.

Then I left, I walked towards the kitchen, then I remember something "where's Lloyd at?" I asked no one in particular.

Then I race off to Lloyds room and I open the door and nobodies in there, "small crunch, crunch" I heard in his closet, so I walked over and opened it up, and saw Lloyd sitting in there eating candy "Lloyd, what are you doing!" I yell, "what does it look like I'm doing" he said in a muffled voice, from all the chocolate he had in his mouth.

"come on Lloyd were going to Sensei" I said as I grab him and throw him over my shoulder, "Hey! Let me go" he said while struggling.

"just be quiet little Yoshi" I saw as we leave his room and walk down to sensei's room, "hey Sensei, I got I little brat!" I yell though the door, he then opens the door and motions for me to come inside "what has Lloyd done now?" he sighed.

"well I found him in his closet eating candy" so I brought him to you. "ok well you may put him down now" he says, so I set Lloyd down and he looks dizzy then he fell over unconscious "um…Sensei what just happened?" I asked.

"he apparently ate to much candy so then that happened" he said and he motioned to Lloyd, 'you may go now Cole I can take care of him on my own" he says "ok" I say and then I walked out and went see what Zane was doing.

When I got there we was just finishing up and then he called for Sensei and Nya to come join and then they came and we started eating.

**JAYS POV-**

"how do we slow down?!" I yelled as we kept on hurtling towards earth's surface, "you just stop youself on the surface!" he yelled.

Then we made it back down to earth, I rolled over myself a couple times, but jake landed on the ground soundlessly, "Haha!" he laughed as I pulled myself up, "oh well lets just go back" I said as we walked through the forest then I smelled someone very familiar; it was Kai!

"Come on jake I think were close!" I yelled as I ran forward "ok!" he yelled as he caught up with me.

I saw Kai walking towards the bounty which was a little ways in front of him, "there he is I said" but then a deer aw me I think and took off running straight for Kai! Then Kai heard it and turned around, and walked backwards and tripped on a stick and fell "oh no Jake you have to help him" I cried to my new found friend.

"Ok, I'm on it" then he morphed into a living wolf and ran after the deer, it was almost to Kai but Jake rammed into it sending it flying in another direction, then Lake walked over to Kai, I ran over to them and watched.

"Hello Kai" said Jake, "um...hi" said Kai wearily, then Jake bent down and pushed kai up with his nose and helped him stand.

"Now go back to your friends" said Jake, and Kai nodded and ran off to the bounty. "Whew that was close" I said "it sure was" he said then he morphed back into a ghost like me, "how did you do that?!" I howled.

"I don't really know I just kind of been able ever since I died. But that's the past now lest get you back to your friends" he said then we both turned and walked towards the bounty.

**Here is another chapter! ****R&R**** peeps!**


	16. Some Laughter

**COLES POV-**

Kai came running onto the bounty with a shocked expression on his face "hey Kai what's up?" I asked, 'nothing just saw a deer" he said and then ran into our room.

"Hmm wonder what that was about?" said Nya, "who know bust you better let him cool of unless you want to get burned" said Sensei. "Ok we all agreed.

**JAYS POV-**

Me and Jake got onto the bounty, "nice place you got here" said Jake, "yeah my friend, Zane found it, so are you going to heal my body up, before I get back into it, you know because it's still the same way as I died" I asked while we walked through the hall way.

He stopped, right in front of the infirmary and looked at me with a smile "of course I can! What did you think I'm supposed to let you suffer and die again?" he remarked, "um…no!" I yelled in a joking way and that made a door slam behind us.

"Dude doesn't do that, because if you attract your friend then I can't heal you" Jake said in a hushed voice, then continued to walk into the infirmary.

He stopped right in front of my body and he then started glowing, then he became brighter and I had to close my eyes, "you can open your eyes now" I heard him say.

So I opened my eyes and looked at him he was smiling 'I healed your ribs, lung, the purple spot on your side, and your nose, but I couldn't heal your leg, because I can only heal you so much, or else I'll have to go back to the underworld with those other wolves" he said.

"Oh ok as long as I won't die again" I howled, "yeah and one other thing" he said and whispered in my ear "don't ever forget what that pup Noah told you" he growled, "don't worry I won't" I growled back at him.

"Well get into your body!" he howled, "yeah alright!" I yelled, and I jumped up and went into my body.

Then I gasped for breath and I opened my eyes and saw Jake standing in front of me, but I was laying on my side, so I jumped up and ended up slipping of the table and hitting the floor with a 'thud' "hehe, congrates bro your alive" Jake said, while helping me up.

"Thanks" Then we heard some small foot prints and we whipped our heads around to the door, then we saw Lloyd walk in all dizzy.

"Hey Lloyd" I said he looked at me weird then ran out the door saying something about Cole.

"Hey speaking of Cole lets go see him and my other friends and also…Nya" I said while blushing. Then I limp/running out of the room, with Jake right behind me.

We ran until I saw the door to our room so I stopped, but I didn't smell anyone but Kai, "come on lets go see the guy you rescued" I said, "Ok!" he said really siked, and then I turned into a human and opened the door.

Then I quickly turned back into a wolf and walked in, I looked up and saw him in his bed, he looked like he was sleeping, "hey , you want to help me push him off the bed" asked "hehe sure why not it will be fun" he barked with happiness.

Then I got ready and jumped on Kai's bed with some help from Jake.

I then got on the other side of him, "ready one!...two…" Jake whispered "three!" I yelled then I shoved him off.

*Kai screams like a girl* me and Jake are laughing really hard "haha…got…you!" I howled through our laughter.

Then I looked at Kind he whispered; "Jay is t-that you?"

"Yeah it's me!" I barked with happiness.

**Ok I hoped that wasn't too rushed, and there will probably be 1 or 2 more chapter after this one but I dunno!...****R&R**** peeps!**


	17. Chapter 17

**KAIS POV-**

"what?! Your alive- but you're supposed to be dead!" I yelled in shock. "yeah but by the looks of it you guys didn't miss me" said Jay sorta sad, while lowering his head.

"wha-of courses we did, Nya was a total wreck cuz I'm pretty sure I heard her crying from Inside her room" I stated scooting away from the two wolves in front of me, but when I put pressure on my hand it hurt "ow!" I cried out.

But I kept scooting back until I hit the wall "Kai, I think your hurt" said Jay and he walked closer to me.

"no don't, come closer because I don't even know if your Jay, you could just be a part of a 'Garmadon' plot" I said.

Then he stopped a few feet in front of me.

**JAYS POV-**

Ouch that hurt but then an idea hit me "oh then if I aren't then how would I know that you a friend that was a wolf died" I smirked.

"what how did you even-" he started to say.

"yeah cuz I'm him, and I went through a lot of work to get here, now bye' I'm going to_ kiss Nya_" I turned away and began to limp out of the room. "come on Jake lets go!" I yelled "ok I'm a coming!" Jake barked.

"what! Not on my watch" we heard Kai yell.

"you don't even have a watch!" I growled back and me and Jake kept running "I think there in the bridge!" yelled Jake.

"ok but lets hurry before Kai gets us" I howled back to Jake who was in front of me.

"your going to wish you never came back!" Kai yelled. "oh whatever" Jake and me growled.

**NOBODIES POV-**

Cole, Sensei, Nya and Zane were all sitting in the bridge when Lloyd came running in "hey shorty" said Cole.

"you guys will not believe what I saw" he said.

"well what did you see" asked Nya, "I-I saw…I forgot' he said while sitting on the table, "Lloyd get off the table" instructed Sensei. After Lloyd got off the heard a few noises but shrugged it off and went back to talking.

**JAY POV-**

Me and Jake got to the bridge, and tripped over everyone in there, then Kai running in and tripped over us.

"wha-what the heck Jay! You're supposed to be dead!" yelled Cole.

"yeah, its kind of a long story" I said hopping up off the ground along with everyone else.

"Jay" I heard Nya say so I whipped around and faced her "yeah Nya?" while walking up to her.

"well …" she said before giving me a big hug. I was so happy so i was whining and I kept wagging my tail I was so excited.

Then she let go and I turned and faced everybody" guys I've missed you a lot, cause it took a lot of work to get back here. "well, were glad to see that you're ok" Said Sensei.

"oh and guys" "what" they all said "Kai took off his cast " I said smirking.

"what!- well… Jay has a broken leg!" he argued.

"It really doesn't matter your both getting fixed up so come on you two " said Zane smiling.

"but-" me and Kai started saying "no buts just go" said Cole gesturing towards Zane.

And we unwillingly followed.

**Here is another chapter! BTW Thanks for all the reviews so keep ****R&R****! **


	18. Is This The End?

**JAYS POV-**

Me and Kai walked behind Zane towards the infirmary, but before we got there Kai decided to make a break for it, and I left to go find Jake.

"Jay!? What are you doing!" Kai asked me.

"oh you know, just going to find Jake" I said, "well hurry because I think Zane is onto us" said Kai before he disappeared into the lower part of the bounty. Then I heard Jake call for me "Jay?" he said.

"yeah I'm coming" I answered back. Then I walked out onto the deck and saw him standing there.

"Hey Jake what are you doing?" I asked.

He sighed "just waiting for you so I can say bye". "why?" i asked, "because your back safe and I have to get back to Silver" he said while smiling.

"alright well bye" I said. "yeah bye… my werewolf friend" he whispered the last part.

"hope to see you again soon, and not up there" said Jake gesturing towards the sky. "ha you don't have to tell me twice" I said.

"Bye!" he yelled. "Bye!" I yelled back.

Then a small part of the clouds opened up and Jake looked at me then he sprouted wings and flew up into the hole in the clouds but once he got there he turned around and yelled "what!? I'm dead so I can do that!" then the hole closed up.

And I was left standing there with my mouth open and looking into the sky which somehow it was almost dark.

But then I heard some foots steps behind me, "well looks like we found one escapee" he said.

I whipped around and saw Cole with Zane and Nya. "Uhh…Kai's in the lower part of the bounty!" I yelled. "Zane will you go get him? you two Nya, I got Jay so its good up here" said Cole.

Zane and Nya nodded and ran off to find Kai. Which left me with Cole "well lets do this" I heard Cole say, and he started to come after me, then he lounged at me.

"oh crap" I mumbled, then I jumped away from his attack but wasn't fast enough and he grabbed me and then he sat on me. "ahh Cole…I can't breathe!" I yelled.

"oh sorry I forgot you're a dog" he said then he got off me. Then I jumped up and pinned him down" hey get off me" he said "I'm a wolf not a dog" I growled at him, "oh sorry!" he said. Then I got off and he picked me up.

"hey let me go!" I yelled while trying to get out of his grip. "sorry Jay Zane's gotta fix you up" he said.

"oh whatever-" I said til' I was cut off, bye a scream that echoed throughout the ship.

"what the-" Cole started to say but I cut him off.

"that was Kai" I said. "oh, I thought that was you" he joked, "what!? No I don't sound like a girl" I said.

"sure" he said then he starts walking and after a few minutes we arrived at the infirmary, were Zane and Nya had Kai tied up to a chair.

Me and Cole started laughing, "haha laugh all you want" said Kai.

Then Zane walked over to Kai and stuck him with anesthetic, he continued to fight but each time had even less effort than the first.

"Kai just calm down" said Nya, and Kai stopped fighting and looked at us "ok but only for you Nya…" then he drifted off into slumber. Leaving us in an awkward silence.

"Cole you can put me down now" I said breaking then silence, "huh?...ok" then he put me down. And he then he closed and locked the door.

"try to escape now" he smirked. "nah- Nya's in here so I think I'll stay" i said then he frowned and walked over to a chair and sat in it "whatever" he said.

"aw Jay" I heard Nya say, I looked up at her and wagged my tail, she came over to me with a needle and my eyes widened. "Its ok Jay" she said and I relaxed, she then stuck me with it and I laid down, and I continued to look up at Nya who was smiling, after a few seconds I laid my head down and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

**COLES POV-**

I watched Jay fall asleep, and Nya pick him up and lay him on a table, with great easiness.

Then she started working on his leg.

After what seemed like an hour Zane and Nya were done. "bout time" I said. "yeah, just help Zane" said Nya and she walked out of the room to who knows were.

Zane picked up Kai "Cole will you please get Jay" he said, "sure" I got up and walked over to were Jay lay and picked him up.

"ok Zane where are we taking them?" I asked, "to there beds" he said and we walked out the door and once we got to are room Zane laid Kai on his bed and I went to lay Jay on his bed but was stopped by Zane "umm…perhaps we should make Jay a bed on the floor so he does not fall off of his bed" he said

"yeah that would be best" I agreed. Then Zane left and came back with a pillow and blanket.

"yeah! Good thinking Zane" I said, "why thank you" he said back.

Then he laid the pillow and blanket on the ground, by my bed.

_Great it was bad enough when he slept above me_ I thought.

I set Jay on there, "hey Zane what do ya wanna do now?" I asked, "well since it is dark out we should go to bed" he responded.

"I guess your right" I said. Then we both got changed and got into bed.

_Man this is going to be difficult having Jay as a wolf_ I thought, before I fell asleep

But little did we know this was just the beginning…

**I Hope you liked! I'm thinking of making another one and it will be a sequel to this.**

**So R&R!**


End file.
